The Heir
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: The Seireitei has already be found to have many secrets hidden behind it's white walls but how many will truly be revealed with the end of the winter war? Will Ichigo be able to hold his life together when one of the secrets revolves around him and may ultimately end friendships he had worked so hard to achieve? Find out in The Heir.
1. Chapter 1

_Chey no own Bleach that all belongs to Tite Kubo I do however own any OC characters placed in this story so no stealies…_

The Heir

Prologue

"Isshin…" The somber voice was loud compared to the silent rubble that lay in pieces around the pair. The war was finally over and every family was finally safe so to say. Aizen he was a smart man too bad he had never thought of someone like Ichigo killing him. Still, the destruction left in his wake was a silent reminder of every possible thing people had been willing to give up for the ability defeat the deranged man.

"Shunsui…" The younger man replies his eyes landing heavily on the man that resembled himself just slightly older. Both wore torn and tattered shihakusho with tatters of their white haori's hanging from their shoulders. Blood stained most of their nearly identical uniforms.

"The war is over…that means things can return to normal…" The younger of the two men nods and looks to the sky while the older one stares at the younger's face as if he needed to memorize the nearly identical features.

"I fear for up turning my children's lives…" The younger man says and marvels at the thought that things will indeed change. He would be an uncle again as well as a father…he may be able to find Masaki as well.

"I just wish to be with my child again…surely you would understand that my child is the last connection to my wife I have." The older trails off and the younger's eyes turn to him a small smile on his features.

"Hai I understand very well…nii-sama. I can only hope he listens to everything before exploding or the Seireitei may be in for some trouble." The elder of the two laughs whole heartedly before sighing and nodding his own type of agreement.

"He gets his quick temper honestly though. He'll grow out of it at some point." The pair laugh before the older stops and stares at the younger again. "You know this means you are obligated to return don't you?"

The younger man smiles and looks around the rumble before beginning to walk beside his older brother. "Hai…I'm glad to be returning although it is nice here I must admit I miss my home…besides Kazuya will be pleased to have everyone home again."

"Perhaps his mood will improve it has not been ideal as of late." The pair laugh together and the sounds are oddly identical. More secrets will most likely be coming to the forefront of the war's aftermath yet most oddly have to do with the families involved rather than the member of the Gotei 13.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heir

Chapter One

The sound of metal hitting metal echoes around the Rokubantai training grounds as my blade and my partner's blade clash with one another. "I mean they tell me all of this shit and expect me to not be upset that they lied to me for my entire life!" I watch as Renji slides back before attack again. I parry his attack before trying to deliver one of my own.

_Flashback_

_ "Why the hell did you call me over here goat-chin?" I growl glaring at him from the steps where I stood with my school bag in hand. Things had gotten pretty normal but when I looked around the house I saw boxes of things that were labeled and neatly stack up. What's going on here? _

_ "Take a seat Ichigo…" I shake my head roughly and clench my fists beginning to become angry with him just dodging my questions. _

_ "No answer my damn questions! Why the hell is there boxes everywhere? What's going on? Are we moving?" His eyes narrow and he goes to speak but it interrupted._

_ "Ichigo-kun it's good to see you again!" I jump at the sound of the laid back Taicho of the hachibantai's voice. His hand comes in contact with my shoulder and I feel something stir in me that I had never felt before…then again he had never come in close contact with me. His body pushes mine forward and toward the table where he guides me to a seat. Once I'm seated he moves across from me and takes a seat as well. Instead of his normal Shihakusho he was dressed in black dress pants, a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone and nice dress shoes. The normally sake induced taicho looked like a respectable business man. His hair was what caught my eyes the normally long strands were cut into short shaggy strands that fell in front of his face almost reminiscent to the style that Stark had worn his hair. Looking at my father and Kyoraku they sort of resembled one another when they sat side by side._

_ "What's going on why are you here?" I question insane with curiosity…Urahara must be wearing off on me. Kyoraku-taicho stares at me for a moment an emotion that I can't put a name to in his eyes. _

_ "Ichigo calm down…there's something that we need to tell you. You see…Shunsui and I…we're…ahhh…" My dad trails off trying to find the words and Kyoraku gives him a reassuring smile. _

_ "Isshin is my otouto...Ichigo your last name is actually Kyoraku…however when Isshin fled to the world of the living and met Masaki-san he took her last name." His eyes sadden by some thought and I'm struck by how odd it is to see this man as an uncle. So I have a lazy drunk uncle now. _

_ "So you're my oji-san?" Both men stare at me for a moment before Kyoraku looks away shame filling his gaze. "What's wrong?" _

_ "Ah…Ichigo you see there is something else you must know…when I ran the Seireitei was dealing with many problems one of which being the killing of noble children. Aizen was accused of being behind it but there was no evidence. I had no children but our family had but one male heir to the head of the Kyoraku clan." I look at him and feel my brows furrow as an odd out of body feeling settles over me. _

_ "My son was the only child in our family because our older brother's wife is not able to reproduce. My son was the next child heir that was targeted by Aizen and my wife had already been murdered the previous year so…so one would hope that someone like you, who desires to protect, would understand my reasoning for giving you to my brother and sending you here with him to safety." I feel an odd numbness settle over me as my world crashes around me. Everything I've ever known is a lie. My mother…she's not my mother she's my aunt…my sisters their not my sisters their my cousins…my dad he's not my dad he's my uncle…my name isn't Kurosaki Ichigo...its Kyoraku Ichigo…but my real father…my blood father is Kyoraku Shunsui…why have I been lied to…I can't…I can't trust them._

_ I stand quickly knocking the chair over and back away from both of them. "Ichigo…please stop…" Kyoraku says holding his hands out in front of him. I shake my head and whirl before running from my house and away from them. I keep running my mind and body numb from the information welling in me. _

_End Flashback_

"Well by the sounds of it they were protecting you." Our blades lock together and I roll my eyes before we shunpo away from each other. "Ichigo, we've been friends for a long time now and I can read you pretty well…what's really going on here?"

I stop and fold to the ground as Renji follows suit. I run a hand through my hair and sigh softly. "Renji my whole life…everything I've been told and thought to be true has turned out to be a lie and they expected me to come back here and call a man I barely know my father while the man I see as my father pretends to be my uncle. Plus I have to begin training to take over the head of the house position. I don't want it any of it. I want my old life back!" Renji stares at me for a long moment and turns his eyes to the sky.

"I envy you…you know it's funny Ichigo, I've always envied you because sure you had a messed up life but you had parents that loved you and would sacrifice so much for you. No one knows how I ended up on the streets but I think you should know this…my family they were nobles, of a lower ranking clan than your family but still nobles with power, we were among the first to be targeted. My older brother was the third noble heir slaughtered…and I was the one to find him. The next night the letter came signaling me to be the next." His eyes widen and tears threaten them before one trails down his cheek aimlessly until his hand darts up to wipe at it. His hand is shaking and he clenches his fists on his knees before continuing. "My parents panicked and my mother and father tried to flee to the world of the living. That's when they were caught. The gate was open…we were so close…she thrust me through the gate but still I saw it as it closed. He plunged his hand right through her heart and my father's at the same time. Yamamoto-Sotaicho came and found me in the precipice world a few hours after some Shinigami found my parents slaughtered…he tried to take me in but I ran away and convinced Ukitake-taicho to place a concealment spell on my features…I've never removed it."

I stare at the man before me never once thinking Renji had been through so much but I guess I understand why he was so protective of Rukia. "Renji…" His eyes find mine and in them I find defiance. "Will you ever remove it?"

"Possibly…I'm beginning to think Ukitake-taicho forgot about placing it on me." He laughs and scratches the back of his head with his hand. The atmosphere lightens and I chuckle beside him.

"Yes Ukitake and Kyor…my father are quite forgetful it seems, perhaps it is their age." I hear a deep chuckle and we both stand quickly to face the man behind us.

"I'm wounded Ichigo…surely you don't believe me to be that old. Hell, I'm not even close to Yama-jii's age." I bow to the brown haired man whose hair had been cut the way it was the day I was told of my family's secrets.

"Ano…gomen nasai Otou-sama…" He chuckles and walks forward. His hand touches my head and his fingers ruffle my hair before he smiles at the two of us. I rise from my bow and he looks at me.

"Abarai-kun I assure you Jushiro has not forgotten however I do not believe he would mind removing it." Renji nods and a small smile settles on his lips softening his features from their normal harsh scowl.

"What have you come here for Otou-sama?" I ask respectfully while trying to accept the man. His eyes turn to me and he smiles. His eyes are calming and I feel the stiffness in my back relax slightly.

"I was looking for you to see if you would like to join me for lunch musuko." I frown and Renji shoots me a look before bow and leaving us both alone. I look down to the ground and nod softly deciding to give him a chance. I may never see him as my father but I get the chance to meet and get to know the true Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Hai…that would be nice. Will we be eating in public Otou-sama?" His eyes find mine as we leave the rokubantai barracks and head toward the outside of the Seireitei where the hachibantai barracks are located. He shakes his head the locks of brown hair moving freely instead of being hidden by the hat he once wore. His jacket was pure and untouched white startlingly bright in the noon sunlight as it was no longer covered by a kimono top. He had shed a persona of sorts with the end of the winter war. Perhaps he played the insanity card.

"Ichigo please stop adding the Sama to my name it makes me feel too old and besides Kazuya is the head of the clan he is the Sama. Tousan will be fine. We will be eating with Jushiro at the Jusanbantai however we must stop at my barracks so I may get a gift for my dear friend from little Nanao." I nod and fall into my own thoughts. He's so different from the few times I met him and spoke with him. Truly I had never seen the man without a cup of sake in his hand and now he barely drinks. He is much better dressed and surprisingly her cut his hair and shed the hideous clothing. The hachibantai cleaned up and began training under his impeccable command. It shocked everyone from the Gotei 13 his change however they only know it was because his brother returned. They have no clue whom his son is…well except the few that were told by one of us.

My body lurches to a stop as a hand lands on my head. I look up in shock to see blue grey eyes piercing my own brown ones. His lips curve slightly and he chuckles deep in his throat. "Musuko don't frown so much you'll be thought of as a snobby noble kid…" I feel my mind take over as a memory of a woman with wild curly orange hair and deep brown eyes repeats those same words to me as her fingers run through my hair weaving it tightly in a black band of some sort. Is she my…kaasan? "Musuko…Ichigo…"

His hands shaking me bring me back to the present and I stare at him quizzically for a second before dropping my head. "Gomen I did not catch what you said would you please repeat it Tousan?"

"I asked if you would be fine to wait here for a few moments or if you would like to come with me inside since it is hot but your mind was somewhere else…" I chuckle and he removes his hand from my head while walking toward the doors.

"Tousan…would you mind too terribly if I return home quickly and changed?" He turns his head and shakes it softly…seeing his reply I nod quickly and shunpo toward our home and through my balcony window. I change out of my shihakusho and into a normal set of clothing seeing as it is not necessary to wear my house clothing outside just yet when I am head of the clan it will be.

I turn and search for his memorized reiatsu following it and stopping beside him to walk with him. In his hands is a small package that is plainly but nicely wrapped.

His lips part and his eyes dart to me before he breaks our silence with a question. "Musuko what is it that had your mind so distant earlier…have you been having flashbacks?" I stare at him quizzically and he rubs the back of his neck a trait I must have unknowingly gained from him. "It's just that…you've been around me for a bit of time and the repressed memories are probably coming to the surface…"

"I saw a woman…she was weaving something into my hair and told me not to frown so much that I'll be thought of as a snobby little noble kid…she was very pretty. She had the same color eyes and hair as me but her hair was really curly…was she my kaasan?"

The man at my side stops and stares at me for a long moment before looking up to the sky his sad eyes hiding from me. "Her name was Akio…she was the most beautiful woman I have yet to meet. I was fifteen and it was my first time at the Plum Festival…she was an aspiring dancer trying to make some money. I watched her dance and then we spoke and it blossomed into love somehow. We married a year later on the first night of the Plum Festival." I look at him and see the unyielding love in his eyes.

"Tousan we're going to be late." I mumble and he breaks from his stupor with a lazy smile before he begins his steady walking pace. I think back on the memory and remember the distinct feeling of tightness at the side of my head. "Tousan…"

"Hai Musuko…" His eyes dart to me before leveling on the path in front of him.

"In my memory kaasan was weaving something in my hair what was it? Was it like the Kuchiki family's kenseikan?" He chuckles briefly before nodding a simple 'yes'. "Why did I wear them?"

"They were our headpiece symbolizing the Kyoraku heir and head of the clan. You wore them because you were the heir of the Kyoraku clan. You also wore a pair of black tekkou that were much the same style as Kuchiki-san's. You were friends until you started training and fell out of sorts." Something in his voice hints at his sadness at not seeing the heir of the house wearing what he should. I glance at him before placing my hands behind my head and releasing a breath of air. This will make him happy.

"Tousan could you have such things made for me for when I take up the position offered to me at the end of the Winter War?" His eyes widen considerably and a smooth smile filters across his lips as he nods and we round to the jusanbantai barracks. Ukitake-san is standing on the porch beside Rukia talking quietly. Her short hair moves a bit in the breeze and I watch as a smile crawls onto her lips upon seeing us walking together and not in silence for once.

"I will have Kazuya send for them tonight they should be brought to you the next morning." I nod and offer a genuine smile to the man. One can only hope to wear something so important with pride. I also hope to regain my memories soon enough perhaps I should try and speak with Byakuya.

"Shunsui…I'm glad to see you as well as you Ichigo-kun. I'm also happy to see you are speaking to one another. Rukia-kun will be joining us today if that is alright?" I allow the old man to answer and follow simply behind the two old friends with my hands behind my head. Rukia is silent at my side.

"Jushiro, Ichigo has asked to wear the headpiece and tekkou of the Kyoraku family when he takes post as gobantai taicho. I'm very excited to see if he resembles Kazuya with them on…even if Kazuya doesn't wear the tekkou anymore." Rukia's eyes dart to me and widen in shock. She had not known I suppose but I train my gaze away from her.

"I take it then you were not made aware of the situation so it is safe to assume your brother knows not either?" I feel her gaze on me and a long breath is released from her lips.

"No but if you wish I will keep it a secret until tomorrow night's banquet for the nobles Kyoraku-sama has sent his reply stating the entire family will be attending." I feel my eyes narrow and tousan turns to us with shocked eyes before smiling brightly.

"Ah Kazuya is playing tricks on us again he has not told us so he looks the best. Well you will be the center of our house so it matters not what we look like anymore. The noble women will be all over you." I see Rukia visibly stiffen and then forcibly relax. I shake it off not feeling like deducing her emotions at the moment. We stop at a clearing and sit down to eat the small lunch placed before us.

"Oi brat, get your ass up and stop being a priss!" I cringe and shrink before turning a scalding glare on the man walking our way with a sword swung over his back. He pauses and snorts in amusement after a moment. "Impressive glare brat…actually had me scared for a moment."

I hold a hand up over my shoulder and release a level thirty kidou. I hear him curse and dodge and then the sound of the attacks impact on a tree. "It would appear as if you missed…" Ukitake mumbles and I look up at him.

"Iie…I did not intend to hit him…I did intend to singe his girl hair though I quite like the short hair now sensei." I hear a low growl of anger and frown. I feel a powerful kidou coming my way.

"Tenran…" I hear my sensei mumble as it speeds closer.

"Danku…" I say and the kidou hits the barrier and dissipates easily. The barrier does not crack or break under the pressure of my sensei's power and I smirk. "You're kidou is useless I trained with Hachi for quite some time before the winter war to better learn how to use and control kidou. I have told you this and yet you still try to attack me as well as oji-san."

"D-di-did you just perform Danku without the incantation?" Rukia stutters her wide innocent eyes looking at me with amazement considering when she tried to train me my kidou blew up in my face.

"Hai…Hachi-san taught me while I trained for the winter war. The others deemed my knowledge of kidou to be unacceptable and they had to train me." I reply my eyes never once leaving my cup. My sensei claps a hand down on my head and grins brightly.

"Ah brat you've gotten better that danku was pretty damn strong." I sit my cup down and turn to my sensei my eyes closed and my mind alert. In a flash I'm behind him with a hand over his face and my lips at his ear.

"Inemuri…" His eyes widen before they dull and he falls into a deep slumber. I gently lay him on the ground and roll my eyes at him.

"Musuko what else has Ushoda-san taught you?" My tousan looks at me with unreadable eyes and I feel a mask slip down over my eyes showing my poker face.

"Hachi-san has taught me much of what he knows however we have yet to find time to see one another and finish my training. When my training with Hachi-san ends I will know as much as he does is that not the idea of learning under someone?" His eyes dart away as Ukitake-san's eyes widen.

"Does that include the forbidden kidou as well Ichigo-kun?" I look away giving them all the answer they need. Although I fully trust that the three most trustworthy people will not breathe a word of this to anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Heir

Chapter Two

"Ichigo-sama these were brought for you late last night would you like me to assist you in putting them on?" A young maid asks. Her deep ebony hair falls in a lengthy braid down her back and light nearly crystalline eyes gaze at me above freckled cheeks.

"Hai it would be appreciated..." I sit down and feel a small tug at the side of my head on the right. Her nimble fingers tug and pull at the side of my head the whole way back and then the feeling is gone and a small pinch replaces it for a moment as she places something at the very end. Her nimble hands then open a box and she holds it out to me. In the white cushioning is a set of fingerless black tekkou. The bottom line of the tekkou is pure white and right above it is a pure white symbol of our house on the left hand the same side that I wear the hair piece on.

I pull them from the box and pull them on my hands one at a time stretching my figners. The maid stands from her position behind me and pulls out the formal haori holding it up so that I can put it on for the banquet. I slip my arms through and she rounds on me tying everything into place before hooking my sealed katana at my hip. "Kazuya-sama has asked me to make sure you remember everything that you must do tonight."

"He worries too much I am fine…I must speak with men and dance with women while looking for a possible suitor." I reply before leaving the room and the woman who is now standing in shock. I walk through the empty halls my mind wandering to the training I had once received from the Vaizado. "Kyokko…" I murmur sealing away the presence of Zangetsu at my hip. It's a lower level but it should stay strong enough that the others would realize Zangetsu is on my hip.

"Musuko you wear our house apparel well…" Tousan says looking at me as I enter the common ground of our home. Karin and Yuzu are dressed in the finest of kimono much to Karin's displeasure. I nod and see Kazuya rough the corner a black kenseikan placed perfectly on top of his head of dark brown hair. They all look the same.

"I see you've taken to your kenseikan and tekkou rather well oi. Now why don't we take our leave to the Kuchiki mansion?" I nod and he leads the way through the streets of the Seireitei. People stare at our family in shock their eyes never once leaving our forms as we walk through the streets.

"Where have you placed Zangetsu oi?" I look over midstride and offer a simple smirk at the much older man. His eyes narrow and I watch as they signify his senses fanning out.

"Zangetsu is with me if that is what you are asking…" I return and he nods as the Kuchiki manor enters our line of vision. It's lit with tons of lights that are seemingly hand strung yet hang in silent perfection. Many people are gathering around the gates some entering and some holding cameras that flash…it reminds me of the paparazzi that follow stars around in the world of the living.

"Just keep walking musuko…do not stop and speak with them." Tousan says at my right. I glance at him and nod pushing my shoulder blades out and holding my head high. We walk forward and they seem to notice us as they all fall silent. Then like a wave they explode in questions and pictures.

"Is that the rumored dead Kyoraku Isshin?" One woman shouts nearly swooning at my oji-san as he glances at her with a small smile.

"When did Kyoraku Shunsui cut his hair…he looks so gorgeous?" Another shouts and my tousan offers a gentle smile. Men glare at my father and oji-sans before I suddenly catch the eyes of the crowd and they fall into silence again murmuring under their breath.

"Is that the heir of the clan? I thought he had been killed when Kyoraku Shunsui's wife was murdered." The voices seem to swirl around me and I block them out effectively until one breaks through my barrier.

"He was hidden in the world of the living with his Uncle…but then he came back as an unknown shinigami and saved Kuchiki Rukia from execution. I saw him fighting before…Kurosaki Ichigo is actually Kyoraku Ichigo." We enter the gate and I relax a bit. The Kuchiki manor looked much different all lit up and covered with people. It look inviting even.

"Ah Kazuya I see you've…come..." Byakuya pauses mid sentence and stares at me his eyes readily tracing my face over and over again and most likely comparing it to when we were friends as young children.

"Kuchiki-san this is my nephew Kyoraku Ichigo I believe you have met before." The frosty man nods his movements stiff and rigid. I'm exposed to the darkness in his gaze before he turns and walks away leaving us speechless. I move to follow after him and my oji-san grabs my arm. I look at him and pull from his grasp. "Ichigo…"

His voice calls after me and I ignore it as I follow after the retreating man…I stop mid-stride and feel a wave of dizziness accompanied by memories wash over me. I hit the stones in a nearly empty area and gasp alerting the man I was following to my sudden distress. Stumbling to a tree I lean heavily on it as my tousan's worried voice follows behind me. Memories hit my mind forcing my knees to buckle and my body to hit the ground in front of the tree roughly as I hold my head in pain. They over take my mind mixing and muddling with everything all at once. It was overwhelming.

I'm brought back by a sharp pain in my cheek. "Wake up you idiot you're scaring me!" Rukia's weakened voice brings me completely out of my memory induced haze and I stare at her worried gaze as my family, Rukia, and Byakuya stand in the room I'm lying in. When had I been moved into this room?

"Rukia…I'm sorry…" I mumble smiling up at her and trying to reassure her that everything is fine.

"Musuko are you alright…the memories have returned correct?" I stare at my tousan the fleeting memories of him as my father rivaling against my memories with my Oji-san as a father.

"H-Hai…" I mumble rubbing my hands over my temples as I sit up from the bedding where I lay.

"You remembered nothing then…I was not being taken for a fool?" Byakuya says staring at me with hard and calculating eyes. I stare up at him retracing his feature and watching as my mind ties them to both the little boy I had grown to love as my own brother and the man that I hated for nearly allowing the woman who had become my best friend to be killed.

"Iie…I placed a seal on Ichigo's memories before I sent him away so that he would not try to return or become insane with worry and grief." I shake my head and feel Rukia's calming hands in my hair like she had done the night I had awoke screaming after seeing her and mother being slaughtered by Aizen. That night was still a secret between her and me.

"Ichigo are you sure you're alright?" She whispers in my ear as her lips barely graze the shell of it. I reach out to touch her hand that isn't in my hair but stop when I hear Byakuya clear his throat. They had both earned a spot in my heart as my best friend.

"You must forgive me for my rudeness to you as a human then because you reminded me of the brother I had thought I lost in a murder. Although I am much older I still tend to follow my emotions when it happens to be about my past." I look up in shock before the hatred toward him dissolves a bit into a rather warm mixture of almost friendship.

"Hai…hai…I forgive ya Bya-chan." The nickname slips past my lips before I can stop myself and he stares for a moment before snickering under his breath. Rukia stares at him for a long shock induced moment before smiling brightly. He had never let anyone speak his first name even when we were younger and yet here I am calling him by a childish nickname that even Were-cat couldn't call him.

"You are most informal I will not let it slide in public however since we are in the privacy of our own family I will allow you the honor of calling me by such a nickname. However, should this occur in public…I will make you into sushi Ichi-kun." He leaves and I snicker at the banter no one else would possibly understand in this room. Everyone stares in awe at us before a small chuckle slips past my tousan's lips.

"That was weird…" Rukia mutters under her breath while tousan stares at me for a long moment.

"That was a relief I thought Byakuya-kun would kill him outside for giving chase like that. Ichigo never do that ever again…you could have done something very rude and not have known it!" His voice is scolding by I can tell he is happy that I have reunited with my brother again. I shake my head and roll my eyes before sitting up slowly and scratching the back of my neck.

"I should return to the party…" Rukia stands and bows quickly before hurrying out after her brother. I turn my eyes to my family and level them off before closing them and feeling a memory push through my hazy thoughts.

"Oji-sama…would you mind if I visited someone tomorrow instead of going to lessons. Now that I have my memories back I'm sure they are owed an apology. This will not be as easy as Bya-chan." My oji-sama stares at me for a long moment before his eyes widen at what I was implying.

"You mean you remember her then?" I feel a small smile crawl onto my face thinking of the pain that will be inflicted upon me for even daring to enter her division. Rubbing my chin absentmindedly I nod softly.

"Hai, she is not one to forget…of that you are well aware Oji-sama." The memories finally explain why I was never interested in anyone else and when I would see her why she would glare so harshly at me.

"She does tend to make a rather odd first impression doesn't she?" Tousan mumbles and I chuckle before standing ad walking out of the room with my family following behind me. We dissolve into the party and without a word we split into the different personalities we are respectively supposed to have in public. The night itself died quickly although it seems to be rather long and we are soon at our home resting peacefully in slumber.

The morning sun finds me walking the streets of the Seireitei my body donned in our house wear and my head piece resting snuggling against the side of my head. I reach my destination and clench my tekkou covered hands while bowing my head. "Is your taicho in?"

"Hai Kurosaki-kun…" I frown and raise my head before staring at the man and watching as he shudders from the power in my gaze. "Kurosaki…"

I raise a glove covered hand stopping him and he bows quickly before leading me toward the office I had only ever been in twice and it was not her office then. We stop at the doors and I frown and look to the man. "Leave…and for the record next time use my actual last name…Kyoraku…" My voice is barely above a whisper and the man shakes a bit before nodding and running off. I lift my hands and knock before waiting patiently at the door.

"Why are you not bowing respectfully Kurosaki?" The harsh voice snaps through the door and I reach forward and open the door glaring across the room at her.

"Why would I ever do such a thing as bow to you Shoalin Fon when you don't even use my proper name?" I reply just as evenly and watch as all color and emotion drain form her face leaving behind a simply shells shocked expression. Her wide eyes seem to see right through me but then again they always have just as my eyes can see into her very soul through those slate grey orbs.

"Y-You…but how…" She mumbles in broken despair before standing and rushing at me her fist colliding with my face. I wrap my arms around her as we both go flying through two walls and into the air until we begin freefalling down to the ground from the second story of the building. I hit the ground and another punch to the chest causes me to lose all air in my lungs before she stand bringing me up with her.

I pant heavily trying to regain my breathing and composure as her squad rushes forward trying to see what's going on. "Shoalin…please…stop hitting…me…and I'll…tell…you every…thing…" I rasp in between pants while reaching up to grasps her fingers and try to pry them loose from my top. She drops me unceremoniously to the ground and crosses her arms over her chest glaring at me down the bridge of her small nose.

"Talk bastard…" She commands and I sigh trying to regain my breathing finally it evens out and I sit up slowly.

"I was lettered…" Is the only explanation I give and I see emotion settle behind her eyes before a pale hand is stretched out to me and I take it allowing her to pull me to my feet. She whirls toward her officers and a glare makes them shiver.

"What are you all standing around for go back to work and someone repair the barracks by the time I return!" She shouts before grabbing my hand and shupoing away from the Nibantai barracks. We reach Sokyoku Hill will ease and she releases my hand before stopping at the very edge and sitting down. "Are you going to stand there or come sit down, Kyoraku?"

I sigh and feel a smile creep onto my face before I take a seat at her side and begin talking. "We got the letter the night after our last meeting. My father decided that night that my Uncle would be traveling to the world of the living with me. I was then sealed into the body of an infant human with no memories of my time here...so yeah that's really all I know." Her shoulders sag and she's quiet for some time before she suddenly moves into my chest knocking me backwards into the ground. I reach an instinctive hand up to brush her pale cheeks while wiping a traitorous tear away easily.

"I thought you were murdered…" She whispers before lying her forehead against mine and starring into my eyes. My heart flutters in my chest before hammering against my rib cage waiting for that moment that would tell me she forgave me. "Why didn't you at least say goodbye?"

"I wanted to…I swear I did Shoalin but I wasn't permitted to leave because they didn't know when the assassin would be sent. Do not ever think that I did not wish to see you once more." I reach forward and tilt her chin up until she's looking at me again.

"Promise…" She mutters softly her lips inches from mine.

"Have I ever lied to you Lin?" Her eyes flutter closed at the nickname and then her lips brush mine sending child down my spine. My hands move to her hips and tighten in a hug while I kiss her back fiercely. We break apart and I stare into her eyes. "I apologize for all your pain…do not lie and say there wasn't any because your eyes tell me different."

"I had thought you never wished to see me again after that night…" She replies ghosting her lips over my neck and sending chills up my body.

"Of course not Lin…kami I dreamt about that for a week afterward until I was sealed away. Hell I dreamt about that last night!" Her face dusts in a small blush at the idea of me dreaming of our first night together. I lean forward until my lips brush her eyes and feel the heat spread over her face. "Besides we both know how tantalizing your body is…I would be insane if I were to say that I did not wish to take you to my quarters and keep you there for days on end Shoalin."

A shiver passes through her frame and I can feel the heat of her blush dance completely along her face. "Ichigo…" Her words are but a murmur and I feel love spread through my heart uncontrollably. Even without my memories I had been irrevocably attracted to Shoalin Fon and possibly even in love with her.

"Of course that would be lewd and unrefined seeing as we are in no position to do such things unless you take my apologies and love as complete honesty Shoalin Fon. I will love you until the end of eternity if you will have me Lin…" I echo the words I had spoken to her all those years ago and she grins brightly before pressing her lips to mine in a fierce kiss. After a few moments she pulls away and presses her lips softly to mine yet again.

"Of course I will have you bakayaro…besides I can't look at another man and feel anything close to what I feel looking at you." Her fingers run through my hair as she sits up on my torso. Her lips curve into a devastatingly beautiful smile and then she leans forward capturing my lips in a sweet and endearing kiss.

The moment is broken by a soft gasp followed by a sob. "I-Ichigo…" We both sit up to stare at a wide eyed Rukia. Tears streak down her cheeks and her figners tremble as they cover her lips. Had she…loved me? Soi-fon scrambles up off of me and brushes herself off quickly. I stand and move toward Rukia unable to stand the tears of my best friend. "N-no leave me alone! W-we're no longer friends Kyoraku Ichigo!"

She turns and shunpos away leaving me baffled and wide eyed. Soi-fon reaches forward and takes my hand. "I apologize Ichigo…I didn't…I mean…" she trails off guilt rising in her face. I turn to face her completely and pull her to me resting my chin on the top of her head.

"It's alright you wouldn't have known…hell I didn't even know. I should probably go find her and hope Byakuya doesn't slaughter me for hurting her like this. Do you mind?" Her petite hands find my face before her eyes find mine and she stares up at me in such love and devotion that I'm almost taken back by it.

"She is your best friend I cannot deny you the ability to see her merely because she loves you. If it were come that you love her as well as me I would hope you chose who made you the happiest Ichigo." I sigh and stare down at her before capturing her lips. I pull away and offer a small smile in her direction before moving to follow Rukia.

"Shoalin has there ever been anyone but you that held my love? If so please inform me and I will prove you wrong." I take off leaving a blushing Soi-fon in my wake.


End file.
